


Prompt - Surprised kiss

by Grimnut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Nutcest, Prompt Fic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnut/pseuds/Grimnut
Summary: Ruffnut lost something dear to her and gets unexpected help retrieving it.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Tuffnut Thorston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Prompt - Surprised kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prompt from last year :>
> 
> (This takes place around the time on the edge. Both already admit to themselves that they have feelings for one another but have not confessed yet.)
> 
> Written by: Lepi  
> Edited by: Yakn0g

“Heeey sis!” Tuffnut drawled after kicking in the door to their hut. He had his hands behind his back and a wide grin on his face.

“Guess what!”

Ruffnut stared back at him, looking unimpressed.

“I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Come on, you have to guess,” he demanded, expectantly rocking back and forth on his heels. She squinted, visibly getting more annoyed per second.

“Tuff, I’m serious.”

He was taken aback by the tone of her voice, his grin slowly disappearing.

“Fine.” He shrugged. “M’gonna keep it, then.”

“Keep what?”

He pulled out his hands from behind his back and proudly presented what he had been holding the whole time - Ruffnuts beloved yak plushie.

“Fluffers!”

Unable to hide her excitement, Ruffnut jumped to her feet and raced towards her brother, ready to snatch the plushie out of his hands. He reacted quick enough to raise Fluffers up and over his head, out of her reach.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he tutted, “you didn’t guess so he’s officially mine now. Thorston rules,” he noted as he used one hand to push her head away.

“What? You just made that rule up!” Ruffnut huffed. “Give him back!” 

She struggled against Tuffnuts hold, desperately reaching for the plushie. “I’ve been looking for him for two days straight!”

Using a little more force Tuffnut shoved her away for good, waving Fluffers around to tease his sister.

“Huh, haven’t looked thoroughly enough, it seems. Apparently he can’t be _that_ important to you. I mean,” he stopped waving the plushie and sneered at his sister, “last time he went missing you didn’t even notice until Snotlout brought him back.”

Ruffnut gave an annoyed growl.

“Yeah, whatever, this time I did. Now give him back! You _know_ how much he means to me, jerk!”

As she took a step towards her brother he snapped right back at her.

“Of course I do, why do you think I went looking for him all over the Edge in the first place?”

This made Ruffnut stop and swallow the next insult she had already had lying on her tongue. 

“You did?” she asked, astonished by his words. “Why?”

“Pft, don’t think anything of it. Your grouchy mood was starting to get on my nerves is all.”

Tuffnut tried to play it cool but when he glanced at this sister, noting a smile bloom across her face, he couldn’t help the tingling sensation in his stomach.

He wasn’t sure why but he had noticed Ruffnut being way more moody and easily pissed off lately. She’d act surprisingly clingy, holding on to all sorts of things as if she had rediscovered their emotional value all of a sudden, so when she had noticed that Fluffers was gone she nearly tore apart their hut - to be honest, afterwards it actually looked more tidy than before.

“Where did you find him?”

Tuffnut swallowed and avoided her gaze as he replied.  
“Good question! After I turned every stone on this island, I started thinking-”

“Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?” Ruffnut snickered.

Tuffnut decided to save his breath on that and continued undeterred.

“You never take him outside, which means that someone else must have taken him.”  
As he explained, he tapped his finger against his forehead and started walking around conspiratorially.

“You mean someone stole him? Who wou- _Snotlout!_ ” Ruffnut’s expression darkened as she mentally prepared to give their friend a kick to the shin later. 

“That’s what I concluded, too, so I decided to take him to task. Being as imposing as I am I cornered him - you know how good I am at interrogations.” Tuffnut grinned to himself, thinking back to the situation. “However, turned out he didn’t do it.”

“Huh?” Ruffnut gave him a puzzled look. “But if he wasn’t the one then who else could’ve done it?” She had a hard time imagining the rest of the gang committing such a crime.

“Someone much taller.”

There was a short silence, but then: ”So, like, _everyone else_?”

Both twins laughed at that.

“Good one!” Tuffnut cackled, wiping away a tear. “But actually it was one of our _scaly_ friends.”

“A dragon took Fluffers?” Ruffnut asked in disbelief.

“Yep. Hookfang, to be precise.”

Ruffnut scoffed.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. When I interrogated good ol’ Snotty he told me that back when he had your plushie with him, Hookfang would constantly cuddle up to it for whatever reason. So I searched his stable and looky here.” Her brother waved Fluffers pointedly. “Maybe he likes the Ruffnut-aroma of it, stinky and smelly just like the real thing,” he joked.

Ruffnut stuck out her tongue at that comment, too relieved to be mad about it.

“I have to admit, I’m quite impressed.”

“Well, I was always the smar-” Tuffnut started boasting but his sister stopped him.

“Not by you. By Hookfang! He managed to open the door to our hut, not even Barf and Belch can do that…” She looked at Fluffers. “Wow, I almost feel bad for keeping him now.”

Tuffnut gestured towards the door.

“I can put him back.”

“I said _almost_. Now gimme!” Ruffnut demanded and walked towards him but he took a step backwards, holding Fluffers against himself tightly.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I can give him to you just like that…” he pondered, shooting her another grin.

“Ughh…” His sisters shoulder’s dropped and she groaned. “What do you want, Tuff?”

“How about some love? Some gratitude? I spent all my precious free time searching for your stupid toy and you haven’t even thanked me!”

Tuffnut was joking, she knew that and just rolled her eyes at him. With a giggle she came closer, letting her brother continue his little act. He made a show of coming up with possible ways to thank him for his outstanding detective-work, raising his fingers to his chin as he thought about one particular idea.

“Maybe I should let you do my chores? That sounds more than fai-”

Tuffnut’s heart skipped a beat when his sister leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, throwing him off with how gentle she was being.

“Thank you,” she said, voice soft and close enough for him to feel her breath on his cheek.

She took Fluffers out of his hand and took a step back, looking down at the plushie to check the state it was in and making sure everything was still in place.

Tuffnut just stood there, eyes big and mouth agape, visibly searching for something to say.

Noticing his face heating up he pulled himself together quickly, afraid Ruffnut might suspect something.

“Eww,” he exclaimed, pushed her to the side and wiped his cheek excessively, “stop slobbering me! If I had know you’d react like this I would’ve burned that stupid thing!” He cringed at how jittery he sounded.

Ruffnut looked up and shot him a cocky grin, raising one brow as she replied: “You told me to give you some love, didn’t you?”

Tuffnut felt a laugh bubble up and moved past her, unable to hide his own grin any longer. He was definitely blushing now and felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, afraid it might jump out any second.

“Not like _that_ , moron. I meant like cleaning my boots or something.”

Ruffnut snickered, smiling down on Fluffers. 

“Whoops, sorry.”

She didn’t mean it, of course. Her heart was going a mile a minute, happy that she has finally had a chance to kiss him.

“Just promise me you’re done being moody now, it’s seriously getting annoying.”

“Promise.”


End file.
